(a) Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to a liquid crystal composition and a liquid crystal display (LCD) including the liquid crystal composition.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays are now one of the most widely used flat panel displays.
The liquid crystal display determines a direction of the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and controls transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer.
The liquid crystal composition is very important for the liquid crystal display to achieve a desired image by controlling the transmittance of light. In particular, various uses of liquid crystal displays require various characteristics, such as, low-voltage driving, a high voltage holding ratio (VHR), a wide viewing angle, a wide operation temperature range, and high-speed response.
In order to obtain a high speed response characteristic for a liquid crystal display, research is being conducted to improve the physical properties, such as a rotation viscosity, a refractive index, and an elastic coefficient included in the liquid crystal composition.
Thus, there remains a need for a liquid crystal display device including, capable of realizing high speed response characteristics and low temperature stability.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country or anywhere in the world to a person of ordinary skill in the art.